Good Omens Collection
by Izuspp
Summary: Colección de escritos cortos a petición, basados en el libro/serie "Good Omens"
1. Da rules

**¡Bienvenidos al Good Omens Collection!**

En donde publicaré drabbles, viñetas u one shots sobre esta hermosa historia, que atrapó mi corazón instantáneamente. De antemano me disculpo si no llego a representar a los personajes muy acertadamente en ocasiones, ya que como son nuevos para mí, no estoy segura de haberlos llegado a comprender profundamente, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no sacarlos de sus personalidades.

Para quienes no me han leído nunca, cada vez que saco un collection son historias a petición de los lectores, en este caso, hice el post en el grupo de Facebook "Good omens FANS LAT", pero si no lo vieron, o no están en ese grupo, siéntanse libres de hacerme sus peticiones. No prometo escribir todo, porque a veces la imaginación no me da, o no me gusta el tema, pero en la medida de lo posible intentaré cumplir todo lo que me pidan.

**Las reglas:**

Les daré el crédito de la idea en cada uno en los escritos a quienes hagan las peticiones. No tienen que decir algo muy elaborado, una idea principal nada más o incluso una frase, es más que suficiente

Cosas que no escribiré:

-Sexo

-Gore

-OoC

-OC

-Omegaverse

-Genderbend

-Temas históricos, me reservo el derecho porque sinceramente no sé un carajo de historia, pero podría averiguar

-Solo escribiría de Aziraphale y Crowley, ninguna otra pareja me llama la atención

-Y depende de qué tan complicado sea, podría decir que no a una idea, pero yo esperaría que no tenga que hacerlo

Ojalá puedan disfrutar estas historias, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolas y recuerden que tanto si les gustan o no, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.


	2. Shall we dance?

**-El primero de la serie, dedicado a Isaac Londoño en Facebook, quien me dio la idea inicial para esta historia.**

**-Canonverse**

**-No se ubica en ningún tiempo en específico (antes o después del apocalipsis) pero sí en los años 2000.**

* * *

**Shall we dance?**

—No estoy seguro acerca de esto, Crowley.

—¡Vamos ángel! Has hecho cosas peores en el pasado. —Claro estaba, el demonio se refería a la incontable cantidad de veces en las que, Aziraphale había tenido que tomar su lugar, realizando pequeñas tentaciones y actos que no eran propios de un ser celestial.

—No tengo cómo refutar a esa lógica, me temo. —se resignó— Pero Crowley, en todo lo que tengo de existir, únicamente he bailado _gavotte_.

—¿Lo ves? Tampoco es que no lo hayas hecho nunca. Bailar es divertido, —le entusiasmó Crowley— aunque no puedo decir que los demonios bailen demasiado bien. Pero en los últimos años, he aprendido distintas clases de bailes de los humanos. Verás que te gustará.

—Oh, no me cabe duda de que es una actividad bastante entretenida. Sin embargo, ¿estás seguro de que ese es un baile inofensivo? Es decir, mira a esas mujeres: están casi desnudas y eso que hacen con sus cuerpos…

El ángel señaló alarmado y con algo de aversión, hacia la pantalla en donde Crowley le estaba mostrando distintos tipos de baile, para que escogiera uno y pudiesen practicarlo juntos. En ese preciso momento, se mostraba un video de reggaetón, cuya letra y coreografía eran bastante explícitas y de mal gusto.

—¡No, no, eso no! Ni el mismo Satán hubiese sido tan malvado como para crear algo así. Los humanos pueden darme escalofríos a veces… —negó el demonio con total repulsión— pero hay muchos otros divertidos. ¿Qué tal el tango?

Aziraphale no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar la sensual danza que Crowley le mostraba en ese momento. Aunque no podía negar que le atraía bastante la idea, pero él era un ángel y no debía dejarse tentar por ese tipo de deseos.

—No, no podría…

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan rígido? ¡Relájate! Nadie te verá, únicamente yo, y créeme cuando te digo que te he visto hacer peores cosas. —El demonio le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

—Estoy completamente consciente de eso… —aceptó el ángel fingiendo haberse ofendido— de acuerdo, tú ganas. En ese caso, escojo esta…

—Bo… ¿bolero? —De todos los bailes que Aziraphale pudo haber elegido, tenía que ser precisamente ese: romántico, mucho contacto físico y visual. —¡Bolero será!

El ángel no podía creer lo que había hecho, para liberarse de la presión que sentía ante la insistencia de Crowley, él simplemente eligió el que fuese que estuviese pasando por la pantalla en ese momento; no se fijó en las imágenes ni por un segundo.

_"Oh querido Dios, espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión." _

Aziraphale estuvo evitando a Crowley por dos semanas enteras después de eso. No quería faltar a su palabra, después de haberle prometido que le seguiría el juego; pero no le entusiasmaba para nada saber que estaría tan cerca del demonio, no sintiendo lo que sentía por él. Ya bastante complicado era no sucumbir a los deseos impuros normalmente. Y era que el ángel estaba completamente enamorado del demonio y para él era un constante suplicio, tener que restringirse cuando deseaba tomar su mano, acariciar su rostro o decirle que le amaba.

Pero finalmente, Crowley se cansó de las endebles excusas que le daba y le acorraló en su librería una noche.

—Hoy no te escaparás ángel, los demonios no somos pacientes y aún así, lo he sido durante dos semanas. Pero ya me harté Aziraphale. —Le habló imponente y amenazante, mirándole con sus ojos de serpiente, al haberse quitado las gafas que los ocultaban.

—Crowley, por favor. No he estado intentando escapar, es solo que… he estado ocupado.

—¡Definitivamente eres un ángel! No se te da bien mentir en absoluto.

—En todo caso, no podemos hacerlo aquí, no hay espacio suficiente.

—Oh, eso no es problema alguno —Un chasquido de dedos después, todos los estantes y los libros habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente el tocadiscos, que ya comenzaba a tocar un vinil de boleros —No te preocupes, todo volverá a como estaba cuando terminemos.

Aziraphale largó un suspiro de resignación, se acomodó el corbatín y aclaró su garganta; para finalmente lanzarle a Crowley la más gélida mirada de resentimiento.

Ángel y demonio se colocaron frente a frente, Crowley sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una de sus mejores fechorías y se hubiese ganado las alabanzas del infierno. Aziraphale tratando de no mirarle fijamente, porque bien sabía que Crowley podría leerlo completamente si se descuidaba, y sobre todas las cosas, no podía dejar que el demonio se enterase de sus "ingenuos sentimientos" hacia él.

—Muy bien, lo primero que debes hacer es colocar tu mano en mi hombro y nos tomamos de la otra mano…

—¡Oye! —Todo iba bien, hasta que Crowley posó su otra mano en la espalda de Aziraphale y lo acercó muchísimo a él.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Así se baila esto Aziraphale! No podemos hacerlo de otra manera. —El demonio fingía a la perfección, que estaba disfrutando en demasía aquel momento. No únicamente la cercanía con aquel precioso ángel del cuál se había enamorado tantos milenios atrás; sino también, de su sufrimiento. Crowley era un demonio después de todo, y Aziraphale era tan transparente, que bien sabía su amor era recíproco. Crowley solo intentaba por todos los medios, propiciar el momento correcto para que Aziraphale pudiese aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Así que como él había esperado ya por muchos siglos y Aziraphale no daba el brazo a torcer, ponerlo en situaciones incómodas, hacerlo pasar pena y duda; eran de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Aunque Crowley era en el fondo una buena persona, su naturaleza demoníaca simplemente salía a flote en todo momento.

—Bien ahora nos movemos sincronizados, un paso hacia adelante, a un lado y atrás, al otro lado, y repetimos.

Luego de mucho intentarlo, muchos pisotones y lo incómodo de la situación; Crowley finalmente deshizo el agarre de su pareja de baile y se alejó de él con frustración.

—No esperarás que aprenda a hacerlo en la primera clase, Crowley. Me tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerme uno de los mejores bailando _gavotte_.

— No es eso, es que ni siquiera te estás esforzando ¿o crees que no lo noté? ¡Estás muy rígido! Y te alejas demasiado de mí… ¿Qué tal si bebemos un poco? Ya me cansé de esto… —Bufó.

—Bueno, es que es difícil… gracias, aceptaré la invitación a beber, a decir verdad, también estoy un poco cansado.

Crowley sabía que nada tenía que ver si el baile era difícil o no, lo que le incomodaba al ángel, era su cercanía. Estar tomados de las manos, con sus rostros muy juntos y la mano del demonio acariciándole suavemente la espalda; no contribuían para nada a que pudiese concentrarse. Y si bien al principio a Crowley todo aquello le parecía adorable, ya le había colmado la paciencia. Pero no quería decir que se había rendido, más bien todo lo contrario.

Demonio y ángel comenzaron a beber vino como si no hubiese un mañana, cuando la copa de Aziraphale se vaciaba, Crowley no esperaba un segundo para llenarla nuevamente. Sabía que el alcohol era buena ayuda para desinhibir a las personas y era justo lo que el ángel necesitaba para olvidarse de sus ataduras y soltarse más.

Y todo le salió a la perfección y mucho mejor, Crowley reía diabólicamente en sus adentros, cuando el mismo Aziraphale fue quien le solicitó continuar con aquellas "clases" de baile. Lo bueno era que el alcohol le había ayudado a recordar lo divertido que lo pasaba en sus tiempos de _gavotte,_ en el club para caballeros.

Una vez más, se colocaron en posición y Crowley comenzó a guiar a Aziraphale en los pasos que debían realizar. Sorpresivamente, esta vez, el ángel sonreía amablemente y al parecer estaba mucho más concentrado, porque le seguía el paso muy bien. Crowley comenzó incluso a mover las caderas de una manera bastante sensual, lo cual era parte del baile en sí, ya que no bastaba únicamente con realizar el juego de pies, sino que era una cuestión de mover todo su cuerpo con la música.

Al ver eso, Aziraphale le lanzó una pícara mirada como de reproche, mas luego recuperó su sonrisa radiante como el sol, y era que estaba divirtiéndose genuinamente. El alcohol en su sistema, como a cualquier borracho, le ayudaba a deshacerse de sus propias prohibiciones, por lo que no notó cómo poco a poco Crowley le acercaba mucho más a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los dos estaban bailando con sus cuerpos muy pegados en uno al otro. Crowley, quien no había bebido casi nada en realidad, se mantenía con su mirada fija en su sonrosado rostro, mientras le mostraba una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado.

—Crowley yo… —Aziraphale no pudo soportarlo más, sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos y la penetrante mirada del demonio seduciéndole, además de la agradable calidez que se esparcía por su cuerpo; le empujaron a hacer algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer antes: se deshizo del agarre y se lanzó hacia Crowley, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¿Ángel? —Eso sí que no estaba dentro de su plan. Crowley había sido siempre tan paciente, que el haber logrado bailar pegado a Aziraphale, había sido progreso suficiente para él; así que aquel gesto, si bien le encantó, lo tomó desprevenido.

—Ya no soporto esto Crowley, ¡tú, endemoniada criatura del mal!

—¿Qué ocurre Aziraphale? ¿Son eso lágrimas? ¿Ahora qué hice? ¡Por Satán!

—¡No, no es nada de eso! Son, lágrimas de felicidad. —El ángel deshizo el abrazo para limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su traje. —Crowley, he querido decir esto por tantos siglos… yo…

—¡Espera! —Crowley posó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Aziraphale y le chitó— Lo sé, Aziraphale, ya lo sé. —Fue esta vez el demonio, quien abrazó a su ángel fuertemente. —Yo también…

Crowley sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo al lado de Aziraphale por medio del baile, esperando que eso contribuyera un poco a que el ángel aceptara sus sentimientos, jamás se esperó que su maquiavélico plan resultara tan bien. Luego de soltar el abrazo, Aziraphale dio un paso atrás y sonriéndole afablemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras extendía su mano frente a Crowley.

—¿Bailamos?

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué les gustó o si hay algo que pudiese mejorar, el feedback es siempre bienvenido.**


	3. Una mañana común

**Este segundo drabble es más cortito. Dedicado a Nathy Gonzalez en Facebook.**

**-Canonverse**

**-Post apocalipsis**

**-No tiene mucho contexto, solo gócenlo (?) **

* * *

**Una mañana común**

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, se colaban por entre las blancas cortinas de la habitación de Aziraphale, logrando alcanzarle y hacerle abrir sus ojos con pereza. El ángel poco a poco tomó consciencia y sonrió.

_"Otra hermosa mañana",_ pensó.

Se volteó lentamente para no despertar a Crowley, quien yacía a su lado durmiendo plácidamente. Después de haber pasado todo el asunto del Armagedón, el demonio había podido volver a dormir profundamente como en tiempos más pacíficos, ¿y qué mejor manera que dormir al lado del ángel a quien amaba?

Aziraphale no había aceptado su propuesta de vivir juntos, ya que su librería había reaparecido, pero no tenía problemas en que Crowley se quedara a dormir unos días, o él pasara la noche en casa de Crowley en otras ocasiones. Lo importante, era poder despertar juntos cada mañana. No lo habían podido hacer en seis mil años, pero luego de la mala pasada del apocalipsis, decidieron no desperdiciar ni un día más.

De esa manera, su relación que había sido cultivada lentamente por milenios, floreció vehemente y con una fuerza incomparable. Nada podría separarlos jamás, habían podido burlar a las fuerzas del cielo y el infierno. Su compenetración, entendimiento y sobre todo el amor que se tenían; habían podido superar todas y cada una de las pruebas que la vida les había traído. Ahora, solo les quedaba disfrutar del derecho que habían ganado con tanto esfuerzo: el de amarse libremente.

Así como el pasatiempo favorito de Aziraphale era comer y degustar distintos platillos, creación de los humanos; el de Crowley, (aparte de cuidar a sus plantas) era dormir. Le encantaba hacerlo y aún más, desde que estaban juntos como una pareja de amantes. Ambos se acompañaban haciendo lo que más les gustaba y así lo disfrutaban mucho más.

Pero como el más dormilón era Crowley, Aziraphale aprovechaba para tener vistas de su amado demonio, que no podía vislumbrar de otra manera que no fuese en su estado inconsciente. Mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo reflejado en su expresión, Aziraphale se deleitaba observando el plácido semblante de Crowley al dormir. El que por lo general mostraba una expresión dura y sarcástica, se suavizaba increíblemente, haciendo a Aziraphale pensar, que de seguro así se veía Crowley todo el tiempo, antes de su caída.

El ángel podía pasar horas y horas observándolo, detallando cada milímetro de su rostro, cada hebra de su precioso cabello rojo. El lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar, le hipnotizaba; incluso el sonido de los ronquidos que a veces dejaba salir, le parecían adorables.

Crowley por su parte, aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, amaba despertar para encontrarse a los celestiales ojos de su adorado ángel; estudiando cada parte de su rostro cuidadosamente. Se sentía tan amado, como nunca antes en todos sus milenios de vida. Y ese sentimiento, le llenaba y desbordaba; haciendo que todo fuese mejor, que todo a su alrededor brillara y se embelleciera. La sola presencia de Aziraphale siempre había tenido ese efecto, pero saber que le amaba, era simplemente otro nivel de majestuosidad.

—Buenos días, ángel. Todo un acosador como siempre, puedo ver. —Saludó juguetón.

—¡Cómo si pudiera evitarlo! — Aziraphale le regaló una de sus angelicales sonrisas y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mientras lo miraba fijamente— Buenos días, mi querido Crowley.

Como el tiempo no significaba mucho para ellos, cuya existencia era tan larga; no les importaba quedarse toda una hora al despertar, simplemente mirándose con dulzura. Expresando sin palabras todo el amor que se habían guardado, pero que ahora podían profesar sin miedos ni ataduras. Pero sobre todo, sintiéndose los seres más afortunados del universo, porque tenían la dicha de poder despertar uno al lado del otro, cada mañana, cada día y estaban seguros de que, así sería por el resto de sus vidas. No imaginaban que fuese de otra manera nunca más.

Fin

* * *

**La idea se me hizo adorable, sin embargo, aún no me siento preparada para escribir un beso entre ellos o algo más atrevido que caricias y bonitas palabras. De todas formas, espero que les haya causado algo de ternura como a mí. Así es como me imagino que sería, al menos al principio. Todos amorosos y cursis, disfrutando de que al fin después de tanto tiempo pueden estar juntos de verdad.**

**Por favor, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, así que les ruego me den sus opiniones.**


End file.
